A rainy welcome
by thefreemann
Summary: Another lonely and stormy night. It's been a week and he hasn't come back. But suddenly there's a noise. Who could be coming in at this time? Let alone in this weather?


Hey, my first fiction here. Recently this is my new obsession and I just have to give this writing thing a try. Anyways, tell me what you think of it! It's just a short story, nothing much, and more or less a "test" to see where I may need improvement.

**"A rainy welcome"**

The wind howled outside the cabin, and the windows rattled violently. The downpour hadn't ceased for 2 days, and didn't show any signs of stopping. Eren was running errands for the Corporal and Armin was probably exploring some undiscovered vista. It had been a year since the Titans were finally defeated. The three had decided to move out of the city and build a cabin in the newly opened world. It was hard work, but when it was finished, the rather quaint cabin sat atop a small hill overlooking a sandy beach that lead to the vast ocean. Behind the cabin was a small woodland area that stretched into a small clearing that lead to a grassy plain. It was quite a large cabin, including 4 bedrooms and bathrooms. The wood that it used came from the Red Cedar trees that sat in the woods behind.

Sometimes Armin would stop by, usually from one of his trips, but tonight she was alone. Eren on the other hand, seemed to be always out. His "errands" usually lasted only 1-2 days but this one had stretched for a week. Mikasa buried her face in her pillow and pulled the covers over her head, in an attempt to block out the noise. She felt her eyelids becoming heavy. Just as she was about to slip into sleep, a creak emitted near the front entrance followed by heavy footsteps trotting on the wooden floor. Immediately, she sprung out of the bed, although not as quickly as before, as she carried a new weight with her this time around. Reaching under the bed she fished out a black curved knife. It had a small loop hole for the index finger that shaped into a serrated edge. Even though she had been out of the military for quite some time, combat was still second nature to her, and thus she was still deadly when armed. Quietly, she crept towards the doorway gluing herself to the wall. She could hear the footsteps coming, and her eyes widened when she realized that they were directed towards her bedroom. Bracing herself, she raised the blade to her chest, and held her breath. The footsteps were close now, and the screeching of wet boots echoed in the hallway. 5..4..3..2..1

Quickly, she swung around the corner with a formed fist, striking the target in the forehead. The figure cried out in pain, and as she was prepared to bring the blade down, the person groaned out "Mikasa.." She stopped dead in the air, inches close to ending the intruder's life. She sat up on top. "Thanks for the welcome home?" Eren said as he rubbed his forehead. Mikasa sighed in relief as she threw the weapon to the side and rubbed her palms on her face. She sighed and started to cry. "Hey, hey it's alright.." Eren said as he propped himself up. His rain soaked hands ran through her long hair. "I- I almost killed you.." she said between gasps. Eren shushed her and said "It's not your fault, I should've said something. I just didn't want to wake you up." She buried her face into his damp shoulder. They stayed there for a minute before Eren broke the silence. "Hey, I mean, thanks and all but don't you think you're being a bit feisty? I mean, at least let me shower first." Realizing the compromising position that she was in, she blushed as her brows furrowed and lightly punched him in the arm. "You wish." she snorted. Mikasa pushed herself off the ground and picked up the knife, turning back into the bedroom. Eren raised an eyebrow as he saw the sharp object and nervously chuckled to himself. "Are you hungry?" Mikasa asked as she stepped back out. "Yeah I'm starving!" He said as he stood up. Mikasa flashed a sweet smile and replied "Well, I'll get you something, just get your wet ass in the shower before you go around sitting on our nice furniture." Eren stood up and said with a smirk "Would you care to join, Misses Yeager?", chuckling a bit. "Get out, you" she said, waving him away.

~end

Anyways, yeah this is the first time I've written anything other than English papers in a while. So it probably sounds rusty. Sorry if it was a bit short, it's not even a thousand words! (Something I always look for when reading other's works) Also, if you didn't know, the knife was supposed to be a karambit, which is by far the coolest looking knife in my opinion. Anyways, please leave a comment and tell me where I can improve.

until next time


End file.
